Tú, mi sueño
by Patrix
Summary: Ún fanfic yaoi sobre Harry-Draco. Lo hice como regalo a un amigo mío.


_**Tú, mi sueño**_

Draco

_Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Eras un crió tan ingenuo, podía advertirse en tus ojos un especial brillo de entusiasmo ante lo mas cotidiano que se podía encontrar. A mi me hizo gracia eso, yo que siempre he estado tan acostumbrado a las cosas pertenecientes al mundo mágico no lo podía entender, pero si yo visitara el mundo muggle también tendría una reacción similar, ¿no crees? Pero, ¿por qué iba yo a ir a ese lugar? Solo habría un motivo para eso… tú._

_Siempre tú._

_Ojalá mis primeras palabras contigo hubieran sido otras, es lo que siempre he pensado desde mi primera noche en Hogwarts, en la que me rechazaste. Si, te tendí mi mano y mi sonrisa, y tú las despreciaste. Aquello me dolió, más de lo que debería, mi padre me había pedido que intentara meterte en mi terreno, pero tú no cediste. Pero aquello fue más doloroso de lo que pensé. Tu mirada de desprecio me atravesó más de lo que en ese momento pude entender._

_Te convertiste en mi enemigo._

_Y eso… dolía._

_Desde el momento en que caíste en Gryffindor mi objetivo seria hacerte la vida imposible. Y así cada día fui reforzando tu desprecio hacia mí. Y a la vez mi fascinación se hacía más grande. Y a la vez que ambas cosas crecían, mi dolor se desbordaba._

_Fingir desprecio hacia ti resultaba mas duro de lo que pude haber pensado desde un principio. _

_Sin embargo, tus amigos, ese pobretón y esa sangre-sucia, me sacaban verdaderamente de quicio. Y el motivo eras tú._

_Solo tú._

_Los celos y la envidia surcaban mi corazón y mi alma cada vez que te veía con ellos. Cuando te veía reír a su lado, tan feliz. Les odiaba por poder compartir su tiempo contigo, por poder estar a tu lado siempre que quisieran, por tener la oportunidad de conocerte, de apoyarte, de hacerte feliz._

_Sin embargo, yo nunca conoceré eso, ¿verdad? La felicidad, la confianza, la amistad, y ante todo, jamás podré estar contigo. No podré conocerte… Nunca me dedicarás una de tus valiosas sonrisas, nunca me tenderás tu mano… Y a mi solo me quedará soñar despierto en un mundo para nosotros. _

_Solos los dos._

_Siempre aparentabas estar bien, ser fuerte, haciendo gala a tu leyenda, pero yo podía ver la tristeza y el dolor reflejados en tus ojos esmeralda, tan claramente que me dolía mirarte. Cuantas veces desee abrazarte, poder darte algo de calor… pero yo estoy frió, ¿verdad? Pero no, jamás cedería, y reprimiendo mis verdaderos deseos y anhelos te trataba mal, te insultaba, te hería, y a cada palabra que te dedicaba el abismo que nos separaba se hacia mas grande, y a su vez… mi dolor._

_Y mi desesperación._

_Mi comportamiento cada vez fue haciéndose más serio y más taciturno en mí entorno familiar y escolar. Las riñas en mi casa eran frecuentes, mi padre me quiere, pero me presiona tanto y espera tanto de mí… debo despreciarlo prácticamente todo, a los nacidos de muggles, a Dumbledore, a los Gryffindor… y sobre todo a ti. Y es a ti a quien mas debería odiar, a quien mas debería despreciar, pero no puedo, y posiblemente sea ese le motivo por el cual nunca podré llegar a odiar del todo._

_Por ti, solo por ti._

_Jamás he tenido un amigo de verdad ni a nadie con quien compartir mi dolor, tal vez por eso escribo ahora estas líneas dedicadas a ti, pero que nunca llegaré a enviar, y la cual quemaré en cuanto tenga oportunidad. Pues estás palabras jamás podrán llegar a la luz. Este es mi lastre, mi carga y mi mayor sufrimiento. _

_Porque tú eres mi luz y eso es lo que me hace caer en la oscuridad._

_Solo en mis sueños podré amarte sin reservas, sin dolor y sin reparo, aunque al despertar me hunda en las tinieblas de mi pesadilla más real. Donde nunca te pararás a observar la verdad que hay tras mis palabras despectivas, escondida tras una mirada de amor que no podría ocultar…si tan solo fueras capaz de mirarme de verdad._

-Draco Malfoy, ¿puede hacer el favor de atender en clase?- la voz de la profesora McGonagal le sacó de su ensoñación. El chico levantó rápidamente la mirada a la vez que tapaba aquel pergamino con un libro, y pudo oír las risas de algunos alumnos Gryffindor. No pudo evitar la tentación y alzó la mirada hacia ellos, pudo ver a Potter junto a sus amigos, riéndose de su despiste. Intentó mostrar su mejor cara de desprecio, pero en ese momento le resultaba realmente duro, y mas aun cuando Harry se volvió a mirarle directamente a los ojos, con expresión extrañada. Maldiciéndose a si mismo se obligó a desviar rápidamente la mirada y hundir su vista en su libro.

-¿Qué estabas escribiendo en clase Draco?- preguntó Pansy con voz melosa una vez hubieron salido del aula.

-Nada.- contestó lacónicamente este, no se sentía con ánimos para hablar, y menos aun para contar mentiras.

-Últimamente estas muy raro…- siguió hablándole esta.

-Muy bien.- respondió este sin prestar atención, cogió su libro de transformaciones para verificar que el pergamino que estaba escribiendo en clase seguía dentro, pero… no lo encontraba. Se detuvo de pronto buscando desesperadamente página por página.

-¿Ocurre algo Draco?

-No puede ser….- el chico se palpó los bolsillos y arrodillándose en el suelo comenzó a buscar en su mochila, sacando todos los libros que llevaba.- No… ¡no!- gritó.

-¿Pero se puede saber que buscas?- preguntó Pansy, harta de la actitud del rubio.

Pero éste no la oía, se puso en pie y dando media vuelta echó a correr, miraba por todas partes del suelo mientras corría de vuelta al aula de transformaciones, esperando encontrarlo tirado, pero no tuvo esa suerte.

Llegó sin aire rezando por que el pergamino estuviera en su pupitre. Pero el mundo se le cayó a sus pies cuando al echar un vistazo hacia su mesa vio al mismo Harry Potter de pie frente a ella leyendo el pergamino con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Potter!- rugió furioso dirigiéndose hacia él, y este se giró sorprendido.- ¿¡Que demonios haces?!- prácticamente le gritó mientras le arrebataba el pergamino de sus manos.

Ninguno dijo nada en un rato. "Por dios, ¿Qué hago? Me ha descubierto, ¡lo sabe!" pensó desesperado. Deseó que un trol le pisoteara la cabeza en ese mismo instante, deseó despertar de esa pesadilla.

Pero ninguno de sus deseos parecía tener intención de hacerse realidad, miró a Harry, que seguía mirándole como si pensara que era un extraterrestre y se enfadó. Se enfadó por haber sido tan idiota de enamorarse de ese zoquete, se enfadó de haberse dejado ese maldito pergamino en clase, y se enfadó por el hecho de que ese muchacho tuviera los ojos más hermosos y cautivadores que hubiera visto en su vida.

"Que diablos" pensó de pronto y dio un par de pasos hacia el chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué…..?- la pregunta de Harry quedó en el aire cuando Draco lo agarró por los hombros bruscamente y unió sus labios a los de él.

"Ya esta, al infierno con todo" pensó el Slytherin.

Notó como Harry colocaba las manos en su pecho tratando de alejarlo de sí, y éste se hubiera apartado de no ser que no notó que el chico ejerciera toda la resistencia que era capaz de ejercer para liberarse.

Así que movió su brazo hacia abajo y rodeó la cintura del chico mientras se pegaba más a él, y con su otra mano agarraba su cuello con firmeza, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño.

El Gryffindor no tardó demasiado en ceder, dejó de ejercer presión con sus brazos y los puso detrás del cuello del rubio.

Éste no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no quería detenerse a pensarlo, era algo que había soñado, anhelado y deseado durante tantísimo tiempo que decidió disfrutar del momento, sin más. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar nada más que en el ser que se encontraba entre sus brazos en ese instante, desviviéndose por él como nunca había imaginado.

Aprovechó que Harry entreabría sus labios para exhalar aire e invadió su boca con su lengua con fervor. Le fue empujando suavemente hacia atrás mientras le besaba con pasión hasta que tropezaron con el pupitre y agarrando su cintura le subió a el.

Abandonó de súbito sus labios besando su mejilla suavemente, lamiéndolo, pasando a sus orejas, hasta llegar finalmente a su cuello. Pudo oír suaves gemidos de placer escapar de los labios del Gryffindor, cosa que le éxito, eran demasiado maravilloso para ser cierto.

Las manos del oji-verde acariciaban la espalda y el pecho del otro, y casi sin ser concientes de ello ambos comenzaron a desprenderse de sus túnicas, las cuales estaban comenzando a ser demasiado molestas.

Draco se separó un poco del chico para poder desabrocharse el pantalón, cuando hubo conseguido su objetivo volvió a buscar sus labios desesperadamente, como si hubiera tardado una eternidad hasta volver a encontrarse con ellos.

Mientras lo besaba sus manos viajaron hábilmente hacia abajo, mientras iba recorriendo el cuerpo de este entre excitantes caricias hasta que encontró el sexo de éste, totalmente erecto.

-Nn...no.- oyó murmurar suavemente a Harry, pero este le ignoró, agarró con un poco de miedo el miembro de este, era la primera vez que hacia algo así y temía hacer algo mal, tal vez dañarlo. Pero se sobrepuso a ese miedo y comenzó a acariciarlo, cada vez iba aumentando la intención. Miró a su ahora amante, tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas, y de entre sus labios se escapaban fuertes gemidos de placer.

Aquello le alarmó, alguien podría oírlos, y si les pillaban… Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y besó a Harry sufocando sus gemidos.

Pero el mágico momento de pronto se rompió, oyeron pasos acercarse al aula y ambos se agacharon detrás de los pupitres rezando por no ser pillados en aquella situación. La profesora MacGonagal entró al aula, pareció cansada y siquiera miró a su alrededor, dirigiéndose a su escritorio tomó un libro y abandonó el aula. Ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Draco miró a Harry y vio que se estaba vistiendo, su expresión era de total confusión, y parecía querer evitar mirarlo a toda costa.

-Me voy.- susurró de un modo poco inaudible e intentó echar a correr, pero Draco le interceptó, alzó su varita hacia él y murmuró con un tono de voz que denotaba el más profundo dolor.

-Obliviate.

El destello de luz alcanzó a Harry, y Draco se fue corriendo del lugar intentando que las lágrimas no escaparan a traición hasta que llegara a su sala común.

-La historia de mi vida.- murmuró Draco solo en su habitación limpiándose las lágrimas.- Nunca podré tener lo que mas quiero…- pero al cabo de un instante sonrió.- ¿O no? Al menos ahora se que no podrías resistirte a mi.

Se tumbo en la cama cerrando los ojos y dejando volar su imaginación a algo que posiblemente no volvería a ocurrir.

-¿Ocurre algo Harry?- preguntó Hermione a su amigo, el cual parecía distraído durante todo el día.- Llevas unos días muy raro.

-No pasa nada, es que he estado teniendo unos sueños… extraños.

-¿Qué tipo de sueños?- preguntó esta preocupada.

El muchacho se sonrojó a más no poder y bajó la cabeza para que su amiga no se percatara de ello.

-Nada, nada. Son tonterías. Nos vemos luego.

Se levantó para salir del gran comedor, y mientras andaba para irse de allí alzó su vista a la mesa de Slytherin. Sorprendió a Malfoy mirándolo, y en vez de recibir una mirada de desprecio este simplemente apartó la mirada con cierto rubor. Extrañado se fue de allí y se detuvo apoyándose en una pared. Draco llevaba raro bastante tiempo, pensó, aunque a decir verdad era desde que había empezado a tener esos… sueños. Se sonrojó de nuevo. Cuando había empezado a fijarse de verdad en él, y cuando se había dado cuenta de la tristeza que escondían sus ojos.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y sonrió al cabo de un rato.

-Bueno, no se si fue un sueño o fue real, pero lo descubriré… Draco.

Esa noche el Slytherin se acostó sin imaginar que pronto su sueño se vería hecho realidad y que no solo podría ser feliz a través de los sueños.


End file.
